Whatever Became out Wizardmon?
by Gemini
Summary: Whatever became of wizardmon? Please review.


****

Whatever became of Wizardmon?

A few things before the story begins. First of all you will notice I will use the name Deadzone. Yes, I blatantly stole that name from Dragon Ball Z. Im a fan of DBZ so it's kind of a sign of respect I guess. Second, I do like wizardmon and I didn't put him in his position because I hate him. Thirdly, please review so I can write a part 2! Thanks and on to the story. Also im telling the story in wizardmon's point of view!

Welcome to hell. Or at least something like it. I guess it's more like purgatory in the sense it's between heaven and hell, or at least heaven and hell for digimon. How'd I wind up here? Man that's a good question. But maybe I should first tell you how I got here…………………………………………….

The event is blazed in my skull like it was yesterday. Well, since nothing much happens here, it practically is yesterday for me. By that time I only cared about myself and gatomon. I even sacrificed myself to save her. The pain of the bats attacking me still makes me wince when I think of it. And like that I was gone. I had tried to do my best and failed. But at least I had done a good dead. And it wasn't out of selfishness either. Anyway, I died and ended up here, in the deadzone as it is called by its inhabitants. What is the deadzone? Let me explain. When digimon die they go to one of three places. Something like heaven, hell, or here. The good go to heaven. The really bad go to hell. That's as simple as I can make it. Who lives in the deadzone? There are two types of people. The semi-dark, those who where evil but barely weren't evil enough to go to hell and the grayones which is what I am. The grayones are those who had done evil things, tried to make up for it, and failed. There good deeds simply couldn't outweigh they're bad. Describe the deadzone? Okay sure. Its miles of walking ground that goes on and on for miles and only stops at two barrier gates. One gate keeps the really evil bad guys from getting in here, and the other gate keeps us in here. The land is mostly flat and not much physical features, just an oasis or two and a light fog continually surrounds the land. It's an eerie place. Can you die again here? Yes, but only if another digimon kills you again. Actually a lot of fights breakout here, mostly from people who have gone insane from being in here for so long. I've gotten at least 3 times stronger from being in here. No, I didn't pick fights but i've had to defend myself a lot. What happens to the people who are killed? Well, their body lies around for a few hours then mysteriously disappears. What happens next is not known. I don't want to find out. Sometimes debris from the earth and digiworld falls in here and people have collected enough firewood to make bars. There's two I think. Where they get the drinks from I do not know. I've heard it involves the bodies of the ones killed here. That's why I pass on drinks. I get drinks from the oasis. And oddly enough don't need food. Some of the famous inhabitants here include Demidevimon, Devimon, and Pixiemon. No one knows what pixiemon did to end up here. Those 3 and myself are the strongest digimon here. What do I do here? Nothing. Oh sure I ponder my past and talk to others but mostly I meditate. I've been trying to grow stronger so I can digivolve and breakdown the barrier gate. Its been done before. Although the person who did it left without a body so they were nothing more than a ghost. Oh well, anything except digi hell is better than this place. I keep mostly to myself here. You usually find me meditating. In face that's what I was doing when I was approached by Demidevimon."Wizardmon, long time no see," he said. I snarled. "What do you want you little vermin?" I asked. Demidevimon put on a pretend pout face. "Oh, gee wizardmon, is that any way to treat a friend" he asked tauntingly. "I rose to my feet. You're no friend of mine you little------"I said. "Tsk, Tsk, wizardmon, you have such a bad language problem?" he said. "You here to fight" I said joyfully, I wanted an excuse to kill this creep. "No," he said ignoring me. "Actually I think this might interest you," he said. "Spit it out" I said in clenched teeth. He took a look around, satisfied that no one was listening, and he leaned over to me. "I think there might be a way to get out of here," he said…….

And that ends part one. Please people, post reviews. Once I get at least 5 reviews I will start part 2 and trust me theres a lot more to come so get cracking people!


End file.
